Ghost
by discoslam
Summary: All of her friends are moving on with their lives. With the help of some new friends Jackie thinks she might be able to as well. Only one small problem. She's still in love with Steven. question is can she move on with out him in her life? sum sux plz r/r
1. Chapter 1

**Song: Etta James- I've been long you too long.**

**Disclaimer: that 70s show is not mine.**

**It will take a little while to get to the smex but if you just wait it out it will be good i promise!! This is post S8 or the 6th level of hell as i like to call it. There will be a couple of orginal characters who play minor rolls. This is a jackie /hyde fic~!!! there will be minor k/b, e/d f/whoever.**

She looked out the Vista Cruiser window. She had been distant as of late, though with everything that had gone on in the past year it was to be expected. The year of 1980 wasn't shaping up the way Jackie Burkhart had hoped. She had ultimately dumped Fez a couple days after New Years and was surprised that he wasn't surprised. He had said that he had always known it would end between them but he was happy that she gave him a chance however brief. They were still close as ever, hell they still lived together!

As much as she wouldn't admit it, she was still crazy about Steven Hyde. It had been almost an entire year since the stripper incident and it hurt just the same to not be with him. He still took every chance available to burn her, and although she burned back, it didn't have its usual sting. She couldn't muster the energy it took to burn him when all she wanted was to be held in his arms again.

As an outlet, she wrote. She wrote her feelings in songs, poems and prose. She began to write so much that she often wrote small articles for the local newspaper. She was changed in ways she never showed her friends, ways she couldn't show her friends, at least not from the gang. At one point, she took off for a few weeks, stating later to Donna that she just needed to clear her head. When she left she honestly had no idea if she would come back to Point Place, but she couldn't stay away for long. She met new and interesting people on the road, and by leaving home she started writing.

She missed her friends that she met. They never judged her, and she was allowed to show how she was really feeling. She called them often, and they often stated she should come back because she was clearly missed. She almost always turned them down, telling them she was needed here.

_"Jackie, i can hear the pain in your voice. I hate hearing you like this," her friend Erica would state. _

_"I know. But i can't leave now I'm busy with work," She replied. _

_"The newspaper won't be lost without you for a few days. Please Jax! We miss you!" _

_"I know. I miss you too and I promise I'll come soon, okay?" Jackie sat at her windowsill in her bedroom. _

_"You'd better bitch!! Because you know I'll come to you if I have to," Erica laughed._

_Jackie laughed too. She missed Erica dearly, her friendship with Donna still rather estranged, Erica was the rock that Jackie had been missing for a while_.

Jackie thought fondly of the phone call a few days ago, a small smile gracing her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Donna asked.

"Hm. Oh, its nothing really. I just can't believe Brooke is actually marrying Michael. I mean what is she thinking?"

"Personally, i think she was over-taken by the evil Emperor," Eric stated calmly, before he was flicked by Donna, "Ow...maybe not"

"How many times do i have to tell you not to reference Star Wars?!" Donna shrieked.

Hyde sniggered, his trademark smirk fully in place. "I'm pretty sure she'd like the father of her baby to be her husband, because besides being super hot, she's also rational. I think she grabbed him by the nuts and told him to man up or else. Wish i could've watched..."

"Me too! That would've been so funny to see!" Fez exclaimed wildly.

Jackie just grimaced, looking back out the window. It still hurt that Steven thought she was hot, even after all this time. She sincerely hoped she could get through this wedding in one piece. It was getting harder to compose herself, and not lash out over meaningless travesties. Besides, Steven wasn't hers, so he could say anything he truly desired.

"Hey look we're almost to the hotel," Donna stated causing Jackie to glance at the hotel, in front of the car, "So we should unpack and hang out for a while because we all don't need to be at the practice dinner until 6."

"I thought Kelso told us not to get there until 6:30," Eric questioned, parking the car. The gang minus Kelso quickly jumped out of the Vista Cruiser, huddling at the trunk. Grabbing her bags, Donna said, " Brooke said to get there a little early so we have time to find the place."

"Oh, ok, so let's get checked in," Eric said closing the trunk after all the bags were taken out.

Jackie watched as her "friends" moved ahead of her. She moved sluggishly, reaching her friends as Donna handed her a key.

"You get to either room with me or by yourself, cause Hyde and Fez are rooming together."

"I'll room by myself if you don't mind, and this way you'll get alone time with twitchy."

"That works out. So just meet in the lobby around 5:45 and we'll head out from there."

"Sounds good."

"Alright! Time to go boob hunting at the pool!" Fez exclaimed.

"Whatever." Hyde said, already heading towards the stairs.

Jackie found her room quick enough. It was small but comfortable; A queen bed with two night stands, a mini bar, radio, dresser, and bathroom. Jackie found herself dropping her bag on the floor and moving straight to the radio. Flicking the knob, some soft jazz came on. She decided to shower and change seeing as there wasn't much time until the rehearsal dinner.

After her shower, she put on her underwear and then began the intense process of drying her hair. Once the task at hand was done she took the simple, black dress out of her suitcase and put it on. She did some light make-up and grabbed her shoes. A soft melody drifted in. She glared at the radio, before falling onto the mattress, closing her eyes and taking in the song. Her mind supplied images from her past with him.

The soft piano drifted in, before a beautifully sad voice sang.

_I've been loving you...too long...to stop now_

The music began to pick up.

_You were tired_

_And you want to be free_

_My love is growing stronger _

_As you become a habit to me _

Jackie listened and relaxed on the bed. She mouthed the words, and her heart ached as the beautiful lyrics hit home.

_I've been lovin' you_

_Way too long_

_I don't wanna stop now_

Tears began to leak out of her eyes, the song's melody and lyrics giving her minds fresh images of her and Steven's broken relationship. She could remember the good times like when he was there to protect her from the hardships of the world. When her mother abandoned her and she was all alone in the mansion, Steven was there to hold her through the night. It was in moments like those that she truly fell for Steven Hyde.

_With you, my life_

_Has been so wonderful_

_I can't, I can't stop now_

_You were tired and your love is growing cold_

_My love is growing stronger_

_AS our affair, our affair grows old_

_I've been lovin' you--_

_Hey--_

_A little too long_

_I don't wanna stop now-_

She heard a banging at the door, and quickly dried her eyes and lowered the radio.

'_Who would be knocking on my door_?' She wondered. "I'm coming!" She exclaimed as the knocking got louder.

She opened the door to see Hyde casually standing against the doorframe, his aviators firmly in place.

"What are you doing here?" Because frankly she was surprised to see him, of all people, at her door.

"It's 5:45 Jackie! We're all waiting on you. Are you even ready yet?" He stated firmly.

Sure enough as she turned around to look at the clock on the wall it had, in fact, said 5:45. She quickly looked in the mirror, fixed her make-up, grabbed her purse and was ready to go. She walked along side Hyde on the way to the elevator. She normally would have thought the silence maddening but today she relished in the quiet.

The elevator doors opened and they both got in. Hyde pressed the button to the lobby. Being that she was six floors up, ride would take a minute or two. Hyde fidgeted with his clothing. It wasn't a suit or anything. He wasn't even wearing a tie. Just a button-up white shirt, with a black undershirt and jeans. She hated herself for wanting to immediately undress him. A small smile drifted to her face as it reminded her of the time he went to work for his father. Flowcharts...

"What are you smiling at?" Hyde asked, still facing towards the doors.

Jackie quickly Zen(ed) her features. "Just thought of something funny my friend told me."

"Oh. Who?"

She looked over at him._ 'Why is he even talking to me? Can't he just figure out that I don't want to speak to him?' _" It's nobody you know."

"You mean there are people out there that want to be friends with you?" The burn was harsh, she knew this, but he had fed her worse before.

"Surprisingly, yes," And she left it at that. He turned to look at her, surprise etched on his handsome features. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, complacent and depressed. He was used to angry, bitchy Jackie or bubbly cheerleader Jackie. It completely threw him off his horse when she just agreed with him. '_Where was the fight?!_ ' He thought as he looked at her, he realized there was something different about her. Mind you he didn't really care, it was just that no one could ever throw him off as much as she could. And she did it a lot more than he was willing to admit.

But as he was eying her, the doors opened and she brushed by him like he was nothing. She walked over to the group, Hyde following close behind. Once Donna was sure they were all there they hopped into the Vista Cruiser and headed to the rehearsal dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know it's been a while but I really like this story so I will be continuing just slowly!**

The drive was slow and dull. Fez had been talking the entire time about "doing it" with a slutty bridesmaid while Hyde and Eric ragged on him not be able to cut it with a bridesmaid. The same old witty banter.

Jackie silently watched bored with the circumstances she was dealt. How she wished she could've gone to Chicago for the weekend and seen Erica instead. She really did miss the girl. After all, Erica was the only true friend she had anymore.

It wasn't that Jackie didn't care about her old friends; they just didn't seem to care about her anymore. If they ever had.

She and Fez still hung out from time to time, they generally got their hair done and gossiped. Kelso had been busy with Brooke and Betsy, so it was natural that they wouldn't hang out as much. Michael did call though, always eager to tell her the cute things Betsy would do. Bastard knows that Jackie will always listen and give him advice when he was in a troubled time with Brooke. He really did love her, Brooke, that is, not to say that he didn't have love-like feelings for Jackie, just different kinds of love.

Then there was Eric and Donna. Her friendship with them was much more complicated. As she and Donna's friendship grew more distant, Jackie and Eric got closer. Donna was still friends with Sam, and though Jackie felt betrayed she didn't complain like she used to. Eric, on the other hand, had surprisingly defended her to both Donna and Hyde. Though they still got on each other's nerves, Jackie had seen Eric in a new light. Africa did him a lot of good, maturing him in more ways than the others. He had given Donna a piece of his mind when he had found out about all the happenings. She and Eric were still together and doing quite well but sometimes you could still see the strained tension there.

Then there was Steven Hyde. The great love of her fucking life...bastard. He had only ever told her that he loved her once, but her heart couldn't deny how much she wanted him. She hated that she still wanted him even after he broke her heart countless times. For the most part, they stayed out of each other's ways though he stilled burned her when he got the chance.

She sighed as the Vista Cruiser pulled up to the swanky eatery that was housing the Kelso wedding rehearsal dinner. A wedding was not at the top of Jackie's lists of things to do, but she reluctantly pulled her happiest face on as she got out of the car and was greeted with a giant bear hug from one Michael Kelso.

"Michael! Stop it! Let me go, you're going to ruin my dress!" Jackie exclaimed loudly.

"Oh come on Jackie! I've missed you and besides, I'm always going to be allowed to hug you like that, whether you like it or not! Now come on, the dinner smells awesome!" Kelso stated, smiling happily at her and the rest of the crew.

Jackie smiled. It was funny how he could always retain his child-like innocence. All six of them meandered into the dining hall where they were instantly greeted by Brooke, her bridesmaids, and both sides the family. Eric was immediately tense seeing Casey Kelso there, even though Donna put a reassuring hand on his arm. Some things really never changed and Eric's jealousy was one of them. This, of course, gave Jackie time to easily slip away to the bar to order a drink.

The rest of the night went as follows: Fez drunkenly tried to sleep with all Brooke's bridesmaids and failed, Casey Kelso repeatedly hit on Donna which enraged the twizzler to no end, and Hyde kept trying to convince Kelso that marriage was a conspiracy made up by the government to keep the people in line. Jackie had lightly sipped her cranberry vodka, all night, and watched everything happen. Brooke talked to her a few times and asked the general questions of how she was and what she was up to these days. All in all, Jackie really liked Brooke. On one of Brooke's last rounds to talk to Jackie, Jackie asked her if she was happy in her decision to marry Kelso.

"Michael makes me so angry that sometimes I can't stand it! But then I see him with Betsy and I fall in love all over again, so yes I'm very happy to be marrying Michael Kelso," Brooke replied before ordering a diet coke.

"Well you just tell me if he does anything out of line, and I'll kick his ass for you," Jackie laughed downing the rest of her drink.

"I'll have no problem doing just that!" Brooke laughed as well. Just then Kelso, Hyde, and Fez walked over.

"Hey Brooke, you didn't get some disco-dancing, ABBA-singing band to play tomorrow did you? I asked your future husband but he, of course, has no idea," Hyde asked as Fez swayed into him, "Man, watch what you're doing!"

"Fez is sworry! Swo sowwry! Fez needs to sleep, and no body better put a dress on him thisss time!" Eric had come over with Donna at the time Fez stated this. All three friends swore up and down that they wouldn't do that to Fez, and Fez happily believed them before falling asleep at the dinner table. Evil grins were shared all around as the guys pulled Fez up and deposited him in the Vista Cruiser. Donna collected her purse and Eric's jacket before saying goodnight to Brooke and following them.

"Actually, if they ask you, I let Michael decide on the band," Brooke said quietly.

"You didn't?" Jackie exclaimed! Tomorrow would definitely be an interesting day, that was for sure.

"Yeah well, Michael felt left out so I let him have full reign of what we would be listening to and dancing to tomorrow night at the reception. Probably not my favorite part of this wedding but I have to trust him at some point I guess! Good night Jackie!"

"Yeah maybe you're right. Well get some rest! I'm sure everything will be great tomorrow and good night to you to Brooke," Jackie said before jumping in the Vista Cruiser.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackie, HURRY UP!" Hyde yelled out the window of the Vista Cruiser. He was clearly tipsy, if not a bit drunk. Jackie finished saying goodbye to Brooke, before sliding herself into the back seat.

She was not too pleased to find herself next to Fez, who was passed out drunk. Hyde was on the other side of Fez and Kelso was squished in between Donna and Eric in the front seat. Brooke had wanted to be slightly traditional by having the bride and groom sleep away from each other, so Kelso opted to stay with the gang at hotel. And thus, Fez was most definitely going to wake up in a dress, possibly outside his hotel room.

They got back to the hotel rather quick, and the group bustled out of the car. Kelso, Eric and Donna all grabbed a portion of their drunken friend and hauled his ass toward the elevator. Hyde didn't help them stating he was way too drunk to even think of carrying someone other than himself. Jackie just rolled her eyes and trudged onward. Kelso, Eric and Donna all pulled Fez onto the elevator.

"Jackie, are you coming on the elevator or what?" Donna stated dropping one of Fez's arms.

"Nah, I think I'll wait for the next one. This one seems a little full," Jackie stated calmly, eying the group.

"Hyde, man. What about you?" Eric asked.

"Forman, I'm good. I'll wait too. Seems safer," Hyde said.

"If you say so man," Eric smirked as the doors began to close.

Jackie looked at her ex briefly before watching the elevator doors close. They stood there in complete silence, and once again, Jackie relished in it. Of course that meant that Hyde needed to say something.

"So, uh, did you have fun tonight?" Hyde said, looking straight at the blinking lights on top of the elevator. They had just gotten off on the eighth floor, where Hyde and Fez were sleeping.

"It was alright, I guess…Look Hyde, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but why the sudden interest in if I had fun or not?" Jackie asked slowly turning towards her apparently new elevator companion.

The elevator dinged as it came to the lobby and the two exes got on. Once again Hyde was the one to press the buttons, both her sixth floor and his eighth floor.

"I don't care, if that's what you're thinking. I was just trying to strike up conversation, but whatever," Hyde sneered.

Jackie instantly felt terrible and thought about apologizing to him, but then she remembered all the terrible things he had said to her, including the statement about her never being able to have friends. Thinking about that stopped her right in her tracks, and instead she held her tongue, something she was sure he didn't think she could do.

The elevator dinged open at the sixth floor, and Jackie swiftly got off. Against her better judgment, she looked back at Hyde. He was looking right at her, his shades hanging slightly off his nose and his right leg pushed up on the elevator wall, wearing a sexy, little smirk. If Jackie had been even remotely drunk, well the possibilities were endless with that one…

She felt a shiver go up her spine as he, openly, eyed her body and she silently thanked whatever god was out there that the doors to the elevator closed right after. Sometimes she truly hated the way her body still reacted to him…and he hadn't even touched her. Life really was a cruel joke, sometimes.

After getting into her room and stripping down to her panties and bra, something she only became comfortable with after becoming friends with Erica, she thought about how Steven had kept talking to her in the elevator and such. She was completely baffled by his behavior and was about to call Erica, who was notorious for never sleeping, when she heard a soft knock on the door. Slipping on a hotel robe, she walked to the door briefly wondering who could be at her door at 1 am.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked, while coming into possession of the lamp by the door.


End file.
